a hate for a player
by AsccsMovies
Summary: bella has had a rough time at forks high school, she was being abused and bullied, so she left. what will happen when she comes back?
1. Chapter 1

The hate for a player

I slammed my car door, thoroughly pissed. _God hates me _i thought to myself. It was the first day at my new school, well, not new, i used to go here a few years ago, but then moved to Arizona with my mother when the bulling started. I started to walk, slowly, making sure that my eyes inspected everything. It was a typical day here in Forks, just how i remember it. Cold, Grey and rainy. "nice car" a boy said from my left

"thanks" i mumbled. And the boy and his friends started laughing.

So what if my car was a beaten down red truck? I loved it either way. Damn that boy and his sarcasm.

I moved a bit faster, clutching my backpack and pushed through the red doors to the school, i wondered around, looking for the reception when i suddenly was pulled back, some idiot was pulling my backpack. I swirled around, trying to see who was low enough to bully a new kid. No one probably remembers me, i look so different. But i was shoked when i turned around to see the most beautiful face in history

"hi! Im alice! Your new here arnt you? Do you need some help? I have a feeling that we're going to best of friends!"

**( A/N hehe, you thought it would be Edward didnt you!)**

I just stood there a for a minute, surprised beyond belief _someone wanted to make friends with me? _

"uh yeah, hi, im bella."

"bella, do you need any help? You look lost!"

"yeah, wheres the reception? I still need to get my timetable"

Alice gave the directions to a small waiting room,

"take a seat, someone will come and get you" she whispered in my ear.

I sat down and thanked her. She smiled and hopped away.

I plugged my earphone in my phone and put them in my ears, i then closed my eyes and just sat in silence until someone said "next please" i opened my eyes and removed my earphones. A man opened up a brown door and gestured me inside.

"hello there," he said cheerfully, eyeing me up and down

"uh hi" i say "im bella, i uh need my timetable"

"oh yes! Ive got it all neatly arranged and everything. Hold on Isabella"

I smiled "just bella" i said while he brought out a brown, very official looking envelope. He waved it around in my face.

"this has the school rules, your timetable, a map of the school and basically everything you need to survive here!" he chuckled lightly

"haha" i say nervously, i guess he didnt know that i already knew the school rules off by heart and that the principle had given me the same thing the first time i came here, and it didnt help me survive, it got me in hospital.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

_"this has the school rules, your timetable, a map of the school and basically everything you need to survive here!" he chuckled lightly_

_"haha" i say nervously, i guess he didnt know that i already knew the school rules off by heart and that the principle had given me the same thing the first time i came here, and it didnt help me survive, it got me in hospital._

"so isabella, how are you finding the school, well for the first few minutes of it anyway?"he says, his smile is a bit creepy now...

" just bella please, its good,"

"have you made any friends?"

"um, yeah. Alice. The short one with spiky black hair? Do you know her?"

"oh yes! I do know her, its just that its her family that annoys me!"

"why? If you dont mind me asking?"

"of course not bella, her brother, edward cullen, hes... Not the best person to stick around with."

"oh, okay"

"yeah, well you, miss swan, should be getting to your lesson, which is biology. Room S3 **( A/N this is the room i have science in, cuz we dont do biology as a separate lesson)** would you like me to take you there?"

"uh, no thanks. Im gonna see if i can navigate, you know, if you show me the way i'll never learn"

"oh, good thinking. Nice meeting you bella"

"nice meeting you too sir"

After that, i practically ran out the room. I stopped and started digging in my bag, my face completely covered by my long brown hair, now where was that damned map?

"hey, newbie!" a male voice called out.

I ignored, digging in my bag some more.

"dont be a tease. Whats your name huh?" i jaded voice called out. Shit, it was a group. I gulped back pure fear and clenched my finger around the first thing i touched. My keys.

"hey now, look at me, look at me bitch. I wanna see your face"

"what do you want?" my voice sounded quite venomous, which i was proud of.

"mm, what i want would involve taking your clothes off" my head snapped up. And i saw them. I _knew _them.

Emmet, he was a huge dude, massive bulky arms and most probably a huge 8 pac. He was scary, his black, short hair and broad shoulders was enough to make little kids wet themselves.

Then came jasper, he had long wavy blonde hair and not that much of an impressive body. Sure, everyone knew he had good abs, since he once took his shirt off in his first year, but it was nothing compared to emmet.

And then... This person was new. And he was...gorgeous, copper hair and beautiful green eyes that i could get lost in. He was fit too. You could see his abs through the tight material of his T-shirt.

"...bella?" wow, how did her recognise me?

"hi Emmet" i sulked, bowing my head down.

"i thought...what are you...why are you here?" this came from jasper

I looked away, not wanting to tell him that my mom and step-dad brutally stabbed each other.

"you know her?" the copper haired god said. His voice was smooth, like honey, and it slid over me in a trance. Does he sing? He would be awesome at it.

"yeah, we... Knew each other" Emmet says lamely.

"how?"

"they used to beat me to a bloody pulp, and then drop me off at the nearest cemetery, waiting for me to die." i say harshly. I could of sworn i saw Emmet wince.

"i guess thats going to start all over again now, isnt it?" i say, my voice hollow and deep.

"no"

I snap my head up, it was the bronze haired boy.

"who are you?" i say

"edward... Cullen"

"the three musketeers." i mumble " i was advised to stay away from you"

He nods, like staying away from him was normal.

"why the hell are you standing there? Why arnt you doing anything?"

"we dont want to do anything to you, bella," edward sighed

"and why not?"

...**hahaha! Cliffy! I'll keep on updating and all. If you have any more ideas let me know. And be nice, this is my first fanfic. Lets try and get up to 5 reviews? If you do, then i'll update my chapters super fast. **

**And no i do not own twilight or any of the characters. and crazy crap like that. Heres a little challenge. **

**You are on a desert island. There are 3 crates in front of you. One of then has apples, one of them has oranges, and one of them has a mixture of apples and oranges. But all of them are labelled WRONG. So if you could pick ONE fruit out of ONE crate, how would you guess what fruits are inside the other crates?**

**Tricky huh? **

**Btw i do have the next chapter, but im only posting it after my next review! **

**Love you forever, Annie. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

"_we dont want to do anything to you, bella," edward sighed_

"_and why not?"_

"its...hard to explain" he says

I sigh, these boys were a waste of time. "thats it, if your not going to do anything thing, then im leaving. Class starts in..." i glanced at my watch "...2 minutes"

"bella, just let us start again, please. I know we did like really horrible things in the past and we are like so sorry." emmet says.

"i uh..." i was saved by the bell. I glanced at my timetable. "shit. I skipped science."

"relax, no one will know anything."edward says.

"how?"

"im edward cullen. I get away with stuff"

"yeah," and then i sped of to my next lesson.

P.E

Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit! Why oh why do we have P.E **(Americans call in phys ed i think.) **why cant we do english instead?

Fuck you, cruel world.

i walked into the changing room, just as the bell went.**(at my school, you have the bell to tell you when lesson is over, which was the first bell bella heard, and then you have a minute to get to your next lesson, and then the bell rings again, telling everyone that its the start of a new lesson)**

And everyone was staring at me. Crap.

I blinked at them and then strode into the changing room. I had my P.E bag on my back, which i dumped on the floor, crouched down and started rumaging through my bag, trying to find my shirt.

"i didnt know they let illiterates in this school" a snobby, voice calls from behind me. The rest of the girls start laughing. I can feel my face flame.

I turn around to see a group of 3 blondes, covered completely in make-up. I smile at them "i didnt either" i say.

She scoffs "whats your name, newbie?"

"bella, bella swan. And you are...?"

"lauren, mallory, and this is angela and rosalie."

"nice to meet you"i say, sarcasm threaded boldly into every word.

" well, bella. Just to let you know, edward Cullen is MINE, you got that bitch?"

"Edward Cullen, yes i know him. We met earlier today with his brothers, emmet and jasper"

"and you came out alive?"

"they didnt touch me"

"what did they do then?"

"they apologized, then helped me out a bit"

"Edward and his player ways. Soo damn sexy!"

"hell yeah!" Angela says.

"mmm, hes so damn _fine" _rosalie says, waving her hand in front of her face, to cool her down.

"just the thought of him, oh god, i need him"

Lauren whips out her phone and dials edward presumably.

"hey baby," she purrs. She then glances at me, and puts it on speaker.

"hi, lauren" edwards, gorgeous voice fills the room, most of the girls sigh.

She smiles. "what are you doing?"

"uh, getting dressed?" he says

Lauren beams "oh baby, is my voice making you horny? Is that why your stripping? For me?" she says, her voice all breathless, nasally, and irratating.

"uh, no. I have P.E? And i need to get changed"

"oh thats okay baby, can you run your hand down your abs for me baby?"

"um, lauren?"

"mmm, yes suger?"

"have you got your phone on speaker?"

"yeah, i have"

"good! Hey bella! Can you hear me?"

"um yeah?" i say.

"lovely, so i was thinking. My brothers and I wanted to spend some time with you. To make it up to you? Interested?"

"um yeah, sure" i shrug

He sighs "thanks so much bella, and dont worry about lauren and stuff. Their just being a bitch. What about 5 ish? That okay with you? At my house, or yours, whatever makes you more comfortable?"

"um, mine, if you dont mind. 5 sounds good."

"yeah, come sit with us at lunch, we'll talk to you there. See you later girls. Bye bella." he hangs up.

And everyone is staring at me...again.

**Love it? Hate it? Let me know! I know i said i'd update after my first chapter, but, i really couldnt help it! You know the riddle/puzzle thing i asked you last time? Well, after 5 reviews i will post the answer. Thank you so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so much for reading! **

**Love you! Bye!**

**annie**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, now i am offended. 3 reviews. From the same person. :( i know that this story has way more views... But no reviews! I dont mind anonymous and you dont even have to be logged in to review. Im not forcing you to do anything, but i would rather appreciate it. A big thank you to Beverly Marie for reviewing! I really hate polls so i'm doing this on here. There are two paths for bella and edward. **

**1- edward has a bet with Jacob to see if he could get bella to sleep with him in a period of time**

**2- edward and bella become friends and then start to date, edward cheats on her when hes drunk. **

**In both ways edwards gonna be regretful. But then again, this is basically your story, im not doing this for my own purposes, im doing this so people will have something to do in their free time. So if you have any ideas...PM PM PM PM PM! Thank you! **

**Just to let you know, the next chapters already written and spell checked! You just gotta hit that review button to get it! **

**Thank you so much for reviewing Beverly Marie and i have checked out a few of your fanfics and reviewed them... So thanks, :) if you really cant be bothered to review just do a lil smiley face **

**:) **

**Or a sad face **

**:( **

**To tell me that you liked it, or hated it. **

**Love you**

**Annie xxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**I love you guys! **

Lauren stormed over to me, she grabbed me by the collar and yanked me up. "what did i tell you bitch?" she yelled "Edward Cullen is mine!"

"i never said he wasnt" i spat

"filthy little bitch, you aint worth my time" she dropped me to the floor. Where i just stood and stared at her. I sighed, turned around and grabbed my T-shirt. Yanked my shirt off and put it on. After i got dressed i headed out to the huge Astroturf. I sighed as miss started the lesson.

After p.e- we did tennis, i kept hitting people with my bat and whacking people in the face with tennis balls- we had lunch/break. Which i was kinda dreading, and kinda looking forward to. I entered the canteen and i saw edward, jasper and emmet sitting at a table. As soon as Edward saw me he yelled " hey bella! Come sit with us!"

I could feel the blush running into my cheeks. I walked over and sat next to edward. He was so... Beautiful, up close, you could see his chisled jaw and perfect lips, and his hair, oh god, his messed up crazy sex hair. I had to stop myself from buring my hands in his hair just to feel those silky soft locks.

"hey, how was P.E?" he says

"it was okay...ish"

"why? What happened?"

"i kept whacking people with my tennis racket and tripping over air"

He laughed, a beautiful, honey-like sound

Emmet and jasper chuckled as well, but soon their faces became serious.

"bella, you have no idea how sorry we are. It kills us everyday. I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive us."

"oh relax, _emmy bear_ im not one to hold a grunch"

Emmet frowned at the use of my new nicname for him. Which made me laugh.

I looked at Edward, he was starting at me so intently that i couldnt take my eyes off him. His green eyes were peering into my soul. I got lost in the different twist and swirls in his iris's. He smirked when he caught me staring, i blushed and looked down. Bu then he took my chin with his two long fingers and pulled me up to look at him again. "hey now, dont do that. I want to see you" he says softly. I blushed again, and he ran his fingers over my burning cheeks. "so beautiful" he murmured. I looked at him through my eyelashes, shocked. Why was he being so nice to me? They were still bullies when i first came here. Then they recognised me and then suddenly they became friends. What the hell is going on?

**Hey, thanks so much for reading! I know this is really short and i havnt posted in ages. And you have no idea how sorry i am. :( i had a serious case of writers block because **_**someone **_**doesnt review my chapters to give me feedback. Lol, im just kidding! If you want the answer to the riddle i gave you then PM me. But i dont reply to reviews unless they have something to do with my writing. Nah, i reply to everyone, even though i would prefer it if you would give me ideas and stuff. Btw, the next chapter is going to be 3 years later, when edward and bella have started to date. LEMON! Yes, i am going to be including a lemon in the next chapter. For those of you who dont know what lemons are, they are scenes with sexual contact. If you dont want to read then skip the chapter and i will post an alternate ending. :) please give me an idea! If you have any ideas, suggestions or anything along those lines PM me. :) but the next part of the story has to be something with the mafia in it. Love you guys. **

**Asccs Movies **

**Xxx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yep, as most of you have probably of guessed, i have my next chapters ready before the previous one is even out yet! With the summer hols and stuff ive had a lot of free time. :p Family might be coming over on the 31****st**** so im gonna try to write as many chapters as possible, cause their going to be spending 3 or so weeks here and its not realy polite to use my laptop when we could be outside enjoying the summer weather! (rain, rain, rain) oh who am i kidding the weathers kinda crap now. England is one of those places where the weather just doesnt stay the same. :( anyway, on with the story **

**Dislamer: **

**Me: i am stephanie meyer and i own twilight!**

**SM; SHUT UP BITCH, TWILIGHT IS MINE!**

**Me: (sadly walks away) i do not own twilight or any of the characters, i just own the plot...**

**COPY RIGHT**

_3 years later..._

Its been three years now. Three years since i met Edward. Three years since i made the biggest mistake of my life. I was just so... STUPID! Me and edward had dated for about two years. But it was just a bloody bet. I can remember the conversation so clearly. It was like it was yesterday...

_I was so happy! Me and edward just came from a night filled with romance and pleasure, he was so gentle, his caresses were soft, sweet and loving. I had fallen for him the moment i had set eyes on him. Its true, i, bella swan, was deeply in love with edward cullen. I was in love! LOVE LOVE LOVE! I felt an ache in my heart because it was filled with so much adoration for this wonderful man! I heard my love walk in, i was about to jump in his arms when i realised he was on the phone. I just smiled and let him pass. He flashed his famous crooked grin and motioned to his phone. He mouthed 'sorry hun, i'll be finished with this soon' i just nodded and pointed to the study, so he could talk to... Whoever he was talking to in peace. He swiftly moved pass me and into the study. I smiled again, thanking god for bringing this adonis in my life. I made a sandwhich for myself and edward and was about to come into the study to give it to him when edwards voice made me stop dead in my tracks. _

"_totally jasper, she was such a good fuck!"_

_Who? Me?_

"_i know man! She was so tight and... Oh god. It was amazing, so much better than that tanya."_

_Tanya? Whose tanya?_

"_yes please, pass her on to me"_

_I breathed slowly. _

"_hey baby..." edward purred "yes, i had sex with isabella last night. Totally amazing"_

_I smiled, if he was cheating on me, he wouldnt of told the other girl that he had just made love to me. _

"_of course it doesnt compare to you" _

_That ruined it_

"_your a mindless fuck tanya, isabella wasnt ready yet, and i have needs, your basically there to satisfy them"_

"_yes, i lo-like her a lot."_

"_ive completed the bet, i shagged the girl, like you asked me to, i want my car. I'll be expecting it tomorrow"_

"_i dont think i have the heart to dump her, shes too pure"_

"_okay man, gotta go, i smell bellas sandwhiches!" he chuckled. I removed my ear from the door as soon as edward opened it. I fake smiled at him. _

_He looked startled "how long have you been here?"_

"_just got here," i lied_

_He sighed, relieved. _

"_why, what were you talking about?"_

"_mind your own buisness" he says, taking the plate from me and going back into the study, i felt the lock click. _

_I curled up into a ball and let the emotions out, i cried, i wanted to scream, but edward would hear. I felt fury! He had used me! Jasper bet edward to sleep with me for a car! While he was away fucking this girl called tanya. I sobbed again. I had a plan, i ran into our- his room and packed my suff into a small suitcase. I found edwards wallet on the table and opened it. I found, a condom, his credit card and a couple of hundred pound. I grabbed as many notes as i could and shoved them in to my purse _

"_bella? What are you doing?" edwards voice filled the room. I froze. _

_I turned around a closed my eyes _

"_whose Tanya?" i say in the most serious voice i could muster. I could practically hear him stop_


End file.
